El tamaño importa
by pain645
Summary: Ambientado en un mundo antropomórfico en donde Spike recibe un paquete que le hace encogerse y deberá llamar la atención de Twilight, mientras lidia con el deseo de explorar su sensual y gigantesco cuerpo. "Aviso este texto no se repetirá y no es mi estilo, en el texto lo explico"


("Aviso: El texto que se mostrara a continuación fue realizado como penitencia a una apuesta que perdí y por tal este tipo de historia no se repetirá; para avisar de ante mano los personajes del texto son de tipo antropomórfico, sin otro aviso dejo que lean con total libertad"

El tamaño si importa.

Era una madrugada de verano en Poniville y el sol recién se alzaba en el firmamento, durmiendo plácidamente en una cama estaba el joven dragón Spike de 13 años, el cual no superaba el metro cuarenta de estatura y su complexión física era regular, aun así no perdía las esperanzas de una vez siendo mayor poder conquistar a la hermosa y sensual Rarity de 22 años.

Cuando Spike estaba por entrar al tercer sueño de la noche una voz femenina lo despierta repentinamente.

-Spike, despierta tenemos mucho que hacer hoy- dijo una voz a su lado.

Spike soñoliento abrió un ojo y vio en frente de él, a una chica unicornio morada con melena azul con rosado de 19 años con un metro sesenta y cinco de alto, vestida con una blusa blanca cubierta con una chaqueta de vestir sin mangas negra que moldeaba bien sus pechos tamaño C y una minifalda negra que hacia juego con la chaqueta.

(Bostezo)

-Hola, Twilight- dijo Spike aun adormilado.

-Levántate, ya es tarde- dijo Twilight con seriedad y salió de la habitación.

Spike se sentó en la cama y miro su reloj de mesa.

-Son recién las 7:00 de la mañana- protesto Spike.

-Es una buena hora para terminar lo que dejamos pendiente anoche- dijo Twilight ya en el hall de la biblioteca.

Spike suspiro fastidiado y se levanto sin ganas.

Cuando Spike se vistió bajo las escaleras aun sin despertar por completo, fue en eso que cuando iba a bajar el último escalón su pie se tropezó.

Para su sorpresa cuando se cayó su cara quedo amortiguada en una superficie blanda y suave.

-¿Estas cómodo?, Spike- dijo una voz de repente.

Spike levanto la cara y vio que estaba apoyado en el pecho de Twilight.

-Ah, lo siento Twi, fue un accidente- dijo Spike irguiéndose.

-No tienes por qué disculparte- dijo Twilight con tranquilidad.

Spike siguió a Twilight por el salón, pero este no prestaba atención a lo que ella le decía, su mente estaba embobada en lo suave que eran los pechos de Twilight, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de tocar un pecho femenino.

-¿Spike me estas escuchando?- pregunto Twilight de repente.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?, si te estoy escuchando- dijo Spike volviendo a la realidad.

-Últimamente te he visto algo desorientado, parece que algo está pasando en esta cabecita - dijo Twilight cariñosamente, mientras le daba uno golpecitos suaves en la cabeza de Spike como si este fuera un niño.

-Oye, déjame- Spike protesto.

Después que Spike desayuno, los dos comenzaron con el apilamiento de todas las cajas de papeles que se habían acumulado desde la llegada de Twilight a Poniville.

-Wow, cuanto se puede acumular en una biblioteca- dijo Spike secándose el sudor por el trabajo.

-Esto es solo lo recogido del hall, aun falta la parte trasera de la biblioteca- dijo Twilight.

Y de esta forma paso la hora y cuando llego el medio día, la pila de documentos llegaba hasta el techo.

Spike jadeaba de cansancio por tantas cajas que tuvo que mover, pero cuando este se propiciaba para tomar un merecido descanso alguien toco la puerta de la biblioteca.

-¿Quien será?- dijo Spike y fue a abrir la puerta.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Derpy la encargada del correo con un paquete envuelto en papel café.

-Paquete para Spike el dragón- dijo Derpy.

-Sí, ese soy yo- dijo Spike.

Derpy le entrego el paquete, le hiso firmar la tabla de correspondencia y luego salió volando para continuar con el su trabajo, pero cuando sobrevoló la plaza se le cayó el bolso.

-Un paquete para mí, eso es muy extraño- dijo Spike mientras miraba el paquete y caminaba al salón trasero de la biblioteca.

Cuando Spike lo abrió encontró una nota y una caja más pequeña.

-"Estimado señor Spike: usted fue elegido para probar nuestra nueva línea de dulces para dragones, espero que le sean de su agrado"- leyó Spike en la nota.

Luego Spike abrió la caja y encontró una gema carmesí que parecía tener una cobertura confitada.

-Wow, parece que este es mi día de suerte- dijo Spike muy contento.

Sin esperar más Spike mordió ansiosamente la gema soltando en el proceso fragmentos del mismo.

-Mm, dulce y crocante- saboreo Spike.

Pero en eso Spike sintió un retorcijón en su estomago y luego rápidamente todo lo que le rodea comenzó a crecer abruptamente.

En el salón la ropa de Spike quedo tirada en el suelo y desde el interior de una de las mangas de la camiseta salió un diminuto Spike vestido solamente con un bóxer.

-Que paso, todo se volvió más grande- dijo Spike consternado con lo rápido que ocurrió las cosas.

En eso él vio el envoltorio del paquete y los fragmentos de la gema, lo cual le dejo en claro lo que ocurrió.

-OK…fui yo el que… se hizo muy pequeño….- dijo atónito Spike.

Spike estaba confundido y asustado, pero de algo tenía claro necesitaba ayuda.

-Sera mejor que me lleve esto por si las moscas- dijo Spike al tomar los fragmentos diminutos de que quedo de la gema y los coloco en el elástico de sus bóxer.

Spike intento divisar su entorno para poder orientarse, pero el polvo que estaba en suspensión parecía una densa niebla que el limitaba mucho la visión.

Después de avanzar a ciegas por varios metros la niebla microscópica se disipo dejándole el campo visual libre, pero antes que Spike pudiera alegarse de salir de ese problema el piso comenzó a temblar muy fuerte.

-¡Que está pasando!- dijo Spike intentando mantenerse de pie, pero en eso escucho lo que parecía ser las pisadas de algo gigantesco y no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber lo que era.

Frente a él había llegado Twilight, aunque ella siempre había sido más alta que Spike, ahora ella parece ser la cosa más gigantesca del mundo, sus piernas bien torneadas se elevaba muchos metros por sobre la cabeza de Spike y sus tetas moderadamente grandes ocultaban el rostro de Twilight.

-Wow- dijo Spike con la boca abierta.

Ella desde su imponente tamaño se apartó un mechón de su pelo azuloso fuera del camino de sus hermosos ojos morados.

-¡Spike!-, Ella dice en voz alta mirando por los alrededores del salón.

-¡Estoy Aquí, en el suelo!- grito Spike, pero ella no puede oír su diminuta voz.

Twilight avanzo y levanto la ropa tirada de Spike.

-Qué curioso, porque la ropa de Spike esta tirada- dijo Twilight.

Spike corre hacia sus enormes cascos, pero ella se da la vuelta y empieza a alejarse, Spike la sigue lo más rápido que pudo.

Spike le costaba mucho seguirle el paso a Twilight sus zancadas era cientos de metros para él, pero algo que agradecido de su nueva perspectiva era poder ver lo que se encontraba debajo de la falda de Twilight.

Ella camino hasta el Hall justo en frente de la puerta.

-¿A dónde se habrá metido?- pregunto en voz alta Twilight.

Spike jadeaba de cansancio cuando llego lo más cerca de las cascos de Twilight.

En eso y antes que Spike pudiera recobrar el aliento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y entro alguien.

Spike de milagro no fue aplastado por un gigantesco caso blanco que paso muy cerca de él.

Este se aparto lo más rápido que pudo y levanto la vista para ver quién era.

Frente a Spike estaba la siempre hermosa Rarity que esta vez vestía un pantalón oscuro muy apretado que dejaba bien marcado su enorme trasero y una blusa blanca con encajes que estaba semi abierta para lucir sus grandes pechos tamaño E.

-Twilight, Spike, hay alguien aquí- dijo Rarity.

-Ah, hola Rarity, no te oí entrar- saludo Twilight que acababa de salir de un estante.

Spike por su parte daba salto y gritaba, pero sus intentos de llamar la atención de las dos titanes era prácticamente inútil.

-debo llamar la atención de alguien, pero como- dijo Spike.

En eso la mirada de Spike se posiciono en una pila de libro que se alzaban por varios metros.

-Solo vengo de paso, quería saber si tienes un libro sobre familias aristócratas de Equestria- dijo Rarity a Twilight.

-Sí, debo tener un libro de ese tipo por algún lugar de por aquí- dijo Twilight revisando los títulos de los libros.

-Y donde esta Spike, no lo veo por aquí- dijo Rarity al darse cuenta que su dragoncito favorito no estaba por ningún lado.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, encontré su ropa tirada pero él no está por ningún lado- dijo Twilight con la cabeza metida en un estante.

Spike por su parte escalaba la pila de libros con el fin de subir lo suficiente para saltar y caer en la melena de alguna de las dos chicas que estaban en el Hall.

Después de unos 10 minutos Spike llego a la cima de la pila y espero que alguna de las dos se acercara lo suficiente.

En eso Rarity que para matar el aburrimiento de esperar que Twilight comenzó a leer los títulos de una sección de romance.

-Ok, esta es mi oportunidad- dijo Spike y cuando vio que ella estaba a un metro de el dio el salto.

Spike cayó en picada en dirección a la melena esterilizada de Rarity, pero cuando estuvo a metros de aterrizar ella se voltea y termino chocando en un lugar impensado.

La cara y el cuerpo de Spike se hundieron en el seno izquierdo de Rarity para luego rebotar varias veces como si estuviera en una cama de agua.

Spike estaba anonadado y excitado por estar en el lugar que siempre admiro de Rarity, pero no debía perder el tiempo en cosas vánales, por lo cual Spike se levanto y comenzó a caminar por el seno de Rarity para poder llegar a su cara.

Fue entonces que Spike se dio cuenta lo pequeño que era, ya que parecía un insecto en comparación a la teta izquierda de Rarity.

Pero cuando Spike estuvo por llega cerca de la cara de Rarity, esta sintió que algo se movía en su pecho y con su mano comenzó a sacudirse para quitárselo.

Spike salió volando lejos y cayó dando varias volteretas en la mesa central del Hall.

-Auch, que mala eres Rarity- dijo Spike muy adolorido por semejante rechazo de Rarity.

En eso Twilight apareció con varios libros en sus brazos.

-Aquí tengo lo que necesitabas- dijo Twilight a Rarity que todavía seguía sacudiéndose.

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto extrañada Twilight.

-Sentí que un bicho caminando por mis pechos- dijo Rarity.

-Seguro que ya te lo quitaste, aquí están los libros- dijo Twilight mostrando tres libros grandes.

-Oh, muchas gracias esto me servirá para mi nueva línea de ropa- dijo Rarity mientras caminaba a la puerta.

-Uh, si vez a Spike dile que necesito su ayuda en mi boutique – dijo Rarity antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Se lo diré, buena suerte- se despidió Twilight.

Twilight comenzó a buscar a Spike por todas las habitaciones de la biblioteca, pero cuando descubrió que aquella tarea era una pérdida de tiempo decido seguir ella sola con los quehaceres de la biblioteca.

Mientras tanto Spike seguía en la mesa de centro y planeaba formas de llamar la atención de Twilight.

-Debo llegar de alguna forma a su oído para que le escuche, pero como ella es 100 veces más grande que yo- decía Spike.

En eso Twilight paso muy cerca de la mesa y se le cayó uno de los libro, por lo cual ella tuvo que detenerse para recogerlos.

-Ok, es ahora o nunca- dijo Spike preparándose y luego comenzó a correr para saltar.

Spike salto justo a tiempo cuando Twilight se estaba volteando y pudo aferrarse de los pelos de cola de Twilight.

Spike colgaba en una de los pelos de la cola de Twilight a varios metros del suelo.

En eso Twilight de repente comenzó a caminar por el Hall provocando que Spike comenzara a oscilar en la cola de ella.

-Me… me estoy….mareando- dijo Spike incomodado por tanta oscilación.

Twilight siguió con sus deberes por varios minutos y después de completar magistralmente con su trabajo ella subió las escaleras para irse a su habitación.

-Estoy muy cansada, no puedo hacer todo el trabajo sola, a donde se habrá metido Spike- dijo Twilight cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Spike seguía colgando en la cola de Twilight y solo deseaba bajarse lo más pronto posible.

-Sera mejor que descanse un poco y luego iré a buscar a Spike donde sea que este- dijo Twilight avanzando por su habitación.

En uno de las oscilaciones de la cola de Twilight, Spike logra saltar y cae en la colcha de la cama de ella.

-Ugg, por poco me muero, nunca más voy a colgarme de la cola de alguien- dijo Spike intentando recuperar la compostura.

En eso Spike vio como Twilight se quitaba la chaqueta y la falda, para luego acostarse de panza en la cama a poca distancia de donde estaba Spike.

-Estoy rendida- dijo Twilight con la cara enterrada en las almohadas.

Spike camino por la superficie de la cama con la intención de escalar por la melena y llegar al oído, pero a mitad del camino su plan cambio abruptamente al contemplar el cuerpo de Twilight desde otro punto de vista.

Spike estaba boquiabierto al ver el cuerpo semi desnudo de Twilight y como su trasero cubierto solo una braga blanca se alzaba como una majestuosa montaña.

-Esta oportunidad es demasiado buena para dejarla pasar- pensó Spike con excitación aun sabiendo que ella era como su hermana mayor y debía ser respetuosa con ella, pero de igual manera escalo el tobillo con la intención de llegar al culo de Twilight.

Spike comienzo a correr las piernas teniendo mucho cuidado para evitar que la cola de Twilight lo golpeara con cada oscilación que daba y luego después de pasar agachado por un largo tramo subió a través del muslo hasta llegar a la base de la nalga izquierda que era del tamaño de una pequeña montaña.

Se tardo unos 3 minutos en llegar a la cumbre del trasero gigantesco, pero valió la pena la subida ya que Spike pudo admirar el culo de Twilight desde una nueva perspectiva.

A medida que su mirada bordeaba el culo de Twilight, Spike descubrió lo grande y blando que era.

En eso Spike al intentar caminar se tropieza y comienza a rebotar por todo el inmenso trasero de Twilight que para él era como una cancha de futbol.

Pero a medida que Spike rodaba por el trasero de Twilight, esta comenzó a percibir algo en su parte trasera.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Twilight.

Y antes de que Spike pueda darse cuenta de lo que ocurría una mano gigante le rodea y recoge su cuerpo para transportarlo a la cara de Twilight.

Twilight cuando descubro que lo que estaba rebotando en su culo era un diminuto Spike, quedo boquiabierta por unos segundos y luego hablo.

-¿Spike? ¿Cómo llegaste a ser tan pequeño? y ¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi culo?- dijo Twilight un poco atónita y molesta.

Spike la miro incomodo.

-Ejeje, hola Twi- dijo Spike mientras reía tontamente.

Después de una rápida explicación de Spike ante una gigantesca y molesta Twilight, ella se visto para bajar a la biblioteca en búsqueda de una solución al problema de Spike.

Ella dejo a Spike en la mesa para tenerlo cerca.

Spike con nerviosismo miraba a Twilight, la cual revisaba libros con una expresión muy seria en su rosto.

-Sigues molesta por divertirme en tu trasero- dijo nervioso Spike.

-Tú qué crees- le respondió fríamente Twilight sin dirigirle la mirada.

-No quise faltarte el respeto, solo quería llegar a tu cara para llamar tú atención- dijo Spike.

Twilight no respondió ella estaba inserta en los libros.

La hora pasaba en la biblioteca sin ningún resultado, Spike daba vueltas en la mesa inquieto por la espera, mientras que Twilight leía y lo observaba disimuladamente por sobre el libro.

Después de un largo rato de silencio Spike se quedo dormido sobre los pergaminos de la mesa producto de la espera.

Twilight lo miro tiernamente, a pesar que Spike le falto un poco el respeto al estar jugando en su trasero ella lo quería como un hermano menor y por tal no podía enojarse mucho con él.

Fue así que ella lo tomo con cuidado y lo coloco sobre su falda para que pudiera dormir más cómodamente mientras leía.

Al cabo de un rato Spike despertó y cuando miro hacia arriba vio dos enormes montículos redondo que tapaban parcialmente la cara de de Twilight, en ese instante él se dio cuenta que estaba acostado en la falda de Twilight.

-Al fin despiertas dormilón- dijo Twilight con tono cariñoso.

-Ya no estás molesta conmigo- dijo Spike mientras se sentaba en la falda de Twilight.

Twilight sonrió y siguió con su lectura.

-Ya encontraste una forma de volverme a la normalidad- dijo Spike.

-Bueno, mientras dormías estuve leyendo varios libros y más que darme ideas para regresarte a tú tamaño original me dieron evasivas- dijo Twilight.

Spike entendió lo que sucedía, pero en eso se le ocurrió algo.

-Twi, porque no pides una segunda opinión- dijo Spike.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Twilight con curiosidad.

-Digo que podrías ir a preguntarle a Zecora por alguna cura mágica, más que mal, ella es sabe mucho sobre magia rara- dijo Spike.

-Es verdad, tienes toda la razón Spike y será mejor que vayamos lo más rápido posible- dijo Twilight y tomo con su mano a Spike.

Twilight levanto a Spike a la altura del pecho y con la otra mano desabrocho alguno de los botones de la blusa.

-Twi, que estas asiendo- dijo Spike poniéndose levemente rojo.

-Bueno como vamos a ir al bosque Everfree tengo que evitar que algo malo te suceda en el camino te voy a poner en el lugar más seguro que conozco, además estarás muy cómodo aquí- dijo Twilight.

Y asiendo caso omiso a las protestas de Spike, ella lo coloco ente sus tetas y luego cerro los botones de la blusa para que nadie lo viera cuando saliera.

Spike estaba apretado entre los dos grandes montículos perfectos que conformaban los pechos de Twilight, pero no podía negar que le agradaba estar allí.

En eso todo lo que le rodeaba comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro cada vez que Twilight se movía, era como estar en una montaña rusa muy apretada y cálida.

Después de unos minutos de caminata, Twilight llevo al fin a la cabaña solitaria de Zecora en medio del bosque.

-Zecora, necesito su ayuda, ¿puedo pasar?- dijo Twilight al golpear la puerta de la cabaña.

Al no recibir respuesta, Twilight abrió la puerta y entro a la cabaña de un solo ambiente donde la cebra Zecora tenía su cama, sus estantes llenos de cosas extrañas y su caldero siempre burbujeante.

-A que se debe visita, en un mañana distinta- dijo una voz detrás de Twilight.

Twilight dio un respingón del susto y se encontró de frente con una cebra adulta vestida con túnica ligera.

-Hola Zecora, no te oí llegar- dijo Twilight mientras se recuperaba del susto.

-Salí a recoger insumos, espero que no te encuentres en apuros- dijo Zecora.

-Bueno mi visita es para preguntarte si sabes cómo regresar a Spike a su forma original- dijo Twilight mientras de abría la blusa.

La expresión de Zecora cuándo vio a Spike entre las tetas de Twilight fue un poco extraña.

-Reducido de tamaño, eso sí es extraño- dijo Zecora mientras buscaba algunas cosas en los estante.

Twilight saco a Spike de su pecho y lo coloco en la mesa.

-Bien pequeño, esto durara menos que un destello- dijo Zecora y con objetos en mano comenzó a revisar a Spike.

Después de unos cuantos y extraños exámenes, Zecora dio su veredicto.

-Mi suposición es correcta, fue afectado por una poción con esencia incorrecta- dijo Zecora.

-Sabes cómo curarlo- dijo Twilight.

Zecora no dijo nada y coloco en la mano de Twilight una botellita pequeña.

-Y que es esto- dijo Twilight-

-El cuerpo del pequeño debe desintoxicarse primero y antes el alba amargar con 3 gotas le has de dar y su problema vas a solucionar- dijo Zecora.

-O sea voy a tener que esperar hasta mañana para regresar a mi tamaño original- dijo Spike desde la mesa.

Zecora asistió con la cabeza.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Zecora– dijo Twilight y guardo la botella en su bolsillo.

Zecora hizo un gesto de modestia.

Twilight volvió a poner a Spike entre sus tetas y salió de la cabaña.

El viaje de regreso fue un poco más tranquilo que el anterior, ahora ya sabían lo que sucedía y como solucionarlo.

-Yo y mi apetito- se lamento Spike.

-No le des tantas vueltas, las cosas suceden cuando uno menos se lo espera- le respondió Twilight dándole unos golpecitos de cariño por sobre su blusa.

Una vez en la biblioteca, Twilight coloco a Spike en la cajonera más cercana a su cama y luego ella comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta, luego desabrocho la blusa con lentitud, abrió su sostén dejando en libertad sus pechos moderadamente grandes, luego desabrocho su falda, para finalizar quitándose sus bragas, todo esto en frente de Spike.

-Twi, que estas asiendo- dijo Spike muy sonrojado y con una erección.

-Tú qué crees, me quiero dar un baño para relajarme, ¿algún problema?- dijo Twilight volteándose para ver a Spike.

Spike estaba a una altura que le permitía ver en forma perfecta todo el cuerpo de Twilight, su pequeña zona de vellos púbicos, su vientre plano y sus tetas perfectas, cosa que ella se dio cuenta.

-Spike porque miras mis tetas con tanta atención, que acaso te gustan- dijo Twilight en un tono sensual mientras movía sus tetas.

-Supongo que sí, pero si yo tuviera que elegir, diría que tus pechos no podrían hacerle competencia a los pechos de Rarity, son muy simple, comunes y pequeños- dijo Spike sin ningún escrúpulo y sin saber que había metido el dedo en la llaga.

Twilight molesta por aquel comentario se acerco a Spike con una expresión siniestra en el rostro.

-Oh, puedo entender lo que quieres decir, ¿así que mis tetas son pequeñas, simple y comunes?, y tal vez no lo suficientemente grandes para causar algún daño a un diminuto dragón que se cree critico de senos, ¿oh acaso me equivoco?- dijo Twilight levantado sus tetas con ambas manos y las mantenía sobre la cabeza de Spike.

Spike estaba asustado y retrocedía para alejarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

¡Fuera abajo!, dijo Twilight soltando sus tetas sobre Spike.

Este quedo prácticamente aplastado por el peso y el volumen de los senos de Twilight.

-Oh, estas cómodo Spike, más que mal mis tetas son pequeñas, no deberían ser un problema para ti- dijo Twilight burlonamente

-Ok, tú ganas Twi, en realidad son muy peligrosas, gigantescas y pesadas, pero también se sienten muy agradables- dijo Spike con mucho dolor.

Twilight levanto sus tetas para que Spike se pudiera liberar.

En eso Spike se levanta y se sujeto su entrepierna con firmeza.

-Oh, espera te provoque una erección- dijo Twilight al mirar a Spike.

-No, como se te ocurre- dijo Spike intentando ocultad su abultado bóxer.

Twilight se alejo para irse a tomar su baño, dejando a Spike sumamente excitado y adolorido,

Después de unos minutos en los cuales Spike ya se había masturbado varias veces producto de la experiencia con las tetas de Twilight, un tarareo lo indico que ella se acercaba.

-Spike tu que crees, me veo sexy- dijo Twilight poniendo una pose sensual.

Ella estaba solamente vestida con una bata de baño y no había que ser un genio para no saber que debajo de la bata ella estaba desnuda.

-Te ves muy bien, diría que nunca te había visto tan linda- dijo Spike sonrojado.

-Oh, muchas gracias por el cumplido- dijo Twilight ruborizada.

-Ahora que, Twi- dijo Spike.

-Bueno, es tarde y me voy a ir a dormir- dijo Twilight mientras colocaba almohada pequeña y un pañuelo cerca de Spike.

-Supongo que este será mi cama por esta noche- dijo Spike.

-Sip, pensé primero en colocarte en mi cama cerca de mí pero luego pensé que te podría aplastar cuando me diera vuelta- dijo Twilight.

-Ok, tu sabes lo que es bueno para mí- dijo Spike.

Ella le sonrió y se acostó sobre la cama cansada por el extenso día quedándose dormida casi al instante, en eso ella con un movimiento de su brazo sin querer abre la bata de baño y deja al descubierto todo su cuerpo desnudo.

Es en ese momento macho interior de Spike se despertó y le insinuó algo para satisfacer su sed de sexo.

-No pierdo mucho si utilizo esta oportunidad para conocer las maravillas que esconde el cuerpo de una hembra, además Twilight no se dará cuenta de mi presencia, porque seré tan silencioso como una pulga e igual de pequeño- dijo Spike en forma maliciosa.

Twilight roncaba suavemente mientras que Spike la admiraba.

Spike no quiso perder el tiempo y fue directo al grano, con una cuchara del té que encontró en la cajonera, una caja de fósforos y algunos pinches que construyo una catapulta rudimentaria.

-Espero que esto funcione- dijo Spike subiéndose a la parte cóncava de la cuchara y sacando los fragmentos de la gema de su bóxer.

Spike se trago los fragmentos y al instante siento que su cuerpo empieza a encogerse, inmediatamente jala el hilo para que el contrapeso cayera y enseguida su cuerpo en reducción ascendió por los aires y se precipito al vello púbico Twilight.

Este aterrizo en lo que parecía ser un denso bosque de pelos azules que se localizaba a poca distancia de la vagina de Twilight.

-Ops, creo que me he encogido demasiado- dijo Spike al levantare y ver su entorno.

El vello púbico de Twilight eran como árboles enormes de color azul, ellos fácilmente empequeñecían a cualquier otro árbol que haya visto antes, todos ellos se torcían y se entrelazaban, el aire en aquel lugar era muy cálido y húmedo, también el suelo era suave, además Spike tenía dificultad para ver ya que la luz en esa área era muy limitada.

-Bueno, no sirve de nada estar parado sin hacer nada- dijo Spike y comenzó a caminar por entre en el bosque de vellos púbicos de Twilight.

Spike miraba a través de los pelos intentando encontrar una dirección al vientre de Twilight, sin embargo su instinto de aventurero comenzó a decirle que se había equivocado de dirección.

-Tal vez ir por esta dirección podía ser una mala idea- pensó Spike.

Después de treinta minutos de caminar por sendas confusas entre los vellos púbicos al fin empiezo a notar que los pelos se hacían más pequeños, el aire se hacía más fresco y la luz se podía ver sobre la cabeza de Spike.

Spike había llegado al vientre de Twilight que parecía una llanura morada de proporciones titánicas, luego se descansar por su excursión en el vello púbico de Twilight empieza a caminar por el estómago de la colosal diosa.

Spike podía sentir sus músculos firmes del vientre bajo sus pies y notaba que el suelo se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo constantemente como resultado de la respiración de Twilight, con cada inhalación el abdomen se inflaba y con cada exhalación se hundía de nuevo, esto hacia que Spike se sintiera como si estuvieras en un barco.

Spike continuó su viaje y no tardo mucho en llegar al ombligo de Twilight, el cual parecía un cráter tan grande como el gran cañón y lo suficientemente profundo como para quedar atrapado para siempre entre los pliegues de la piel de Twilight.

Después de unos 20 minutos de continuar su viaje finalmente llego la base de seno derecho, pero en eso Twilight se rasco la panza provocando un terremoto de proporciones épicas para el minúsculo tamaño de Spike.

Spike se tambalea y comprueba que su insignificante existencia era solo un mero acaro el cuerpo de Twilight.

Y sin perder más tiempo Spike comenzó a ascender por el pecho titánico, pero al cabo de un rato Spike se di cuenta de que todavía no había llegado ni la mitad del recorrido.

-¿Todavía no llego? ¡Cielo esto parecen tener cientos de metros de altura!- dijo Spike algo cansado.

Con su segundo aliento la subida por la teta de Twilight fue mucho más agradable, suave y fácil.

Y al cabo de unos 15 minutos Spike finalmente llego al enorme pezón que se localizaba en el centro de la titánica teta.

Spike puedo recién disfrutar lo pequeño que era, ya que el pezón era una montaña para él, esto encendió su instinto masculino y comienzo a lamer, besar y morder el gigantesco pezón.

Después de violentar apasionadamente el pezón, Spike se quitó el bóxer y se puso a hacer el amor con en el.

Cuando llego al clímax de su éxtasis Spike decidió escalar el pezón, cosa que por sí sola no era fácil, la superficie prosa y elástica le dificultaba el acensó, pero después de tres intentos consiguió hacerse con la cima.

Una vez allí Spike quedo atónito al ponerse de pie y se darse cuenta que aquel lugar era una especie de volcán rosado, con un gran agujero en el centro del mismo.

Spike camina hacia el centro y mirar hacia abajo, pero todo lo que puede ver era el infinito abismo de la gandula mamaria de Twilight.

-Wow, si me caigo por aquí pasare el resto de mi vida alimentándome de la leche materna de Twilight- dijo Spike.

Spike volvió a camina a la orilla de ese gigantesco volcán rosa y ve la cara de Twilight, mucho más grande de lo que nunca, ella era todo un continente en comparación a su casi microscópico tamaño.

Spike sintió curiosidad por el orificio mamario de Twilight y se acerco de nuevo a este.

-Me pregunto si mi aliento de dragón puede enviar cartas, que sucederá si lanzo un fogonazo al orificio- pensó Spike.

Sin pensarlo mucho Spike soltó su aliento de fuego verde a la glándula mamaria de Twilight y espero resultado, es en ese momento Spike aprendió una buena lesión de anatomía femenina.

El pezón comenzó a temblar abruptamente, provocando que Spike se tambaleara y se cayera de la base del pezón.

-¡Que sucede!- dijo Spike asustado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El pezón de sopetón se hincho creciendo el doble de su tamaño y se puso tan duro como una roca.

-Wow, así que esto es lo que sucede cuando un pezón de excita- dijo sorprendió Spike.

En eso Twilight sintió la estimulación de su pezón y despertó

Durante un instante ella logro divisar a un ser diminuto dando patadas a su pezón hinchado y para su sorpresa aquel ser le resulto muy parecido a Spike.

Para el espanto de Spike el dedo colosal de Twilight presionó el pezón hinchado, provocando que todo el planetoide se remeciera violentamente.

-Qué extraño juraría que sentí algo en mi pezón, además por una misteriosa razón esta excitado también- resonó la voz Twilight con un tono extraño entre excitado y juguetón.

-Maldición, Twi despertó- dijo Spike mientras se escondía en la sombra del pezón para que Twilight no lo viera.

-No sé porque creo que hay un dragoncito diminuto escondido en mi pezón- dijo Twilight presionando aun mas su pezón para obligarlo a salir.

Twilight levanto con su mano el seno derecho y con su ojo comenzó a registrar su pezón hinchado.

-¡Lo siento mucho Twi!, no me puede aguantar las ganas de hacer esto- grito Spike de repente cuando no pudo soportar más la tensión de la situación.

-Spike te he enseñado a tener un comportamiento correcto y he sido tu hermana ejemplar desde que llegaste a mi vida, porque haces este tipo de cosas- dijo Twilight a un casi microscópico Spike.

-¡Soy un macho, no puedo aguantar mis deseos sexuales y no puedo negar que me excitas mucho, tú cuerpo esbelto, el tiempo que hemos pasado los dos y el hecho que siempre cuidas de mi!- grito Spike.

-Entiendo eso, pero llegar a tener sexo en mi pezón, no crees que es un poco enfermizo- dijo Twilight sin disimular su molestia.

-Si lo sé, fue una estupidez, puedes perdonarme- dijo Spike con arrepentimiento.

Twilight suspiro, no podía culpar a Spike por intentar conocer su sexualidad de una manera más didáctica, además si él la encontraba sexy no podía negarse a darle en el gusto y al mismo tiempo porque ella no podía también divertirse con su diminuto asistente.

-Dime Spike, ¿qué es exactamente lo que hiciste para que mi pezón se pusiera tan hincado y sensible?- dijo Twilight.

-Bueno digamos que mi fuego mágico tiene un efecto interesante es tu pezón- dijo Spike con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿En serio?- dijo Twilight con interés, pero enseguida recordó que tenía que darle un castigo comportamiento inapropiado de Spike.

-Bueno si quieres que te perdone tendrás que dar 20 vueltas, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Twilight con seriedad.

-Espera, ¿Qué? – dijo Spike.

\- Que des 20 vueltas alrededor de mi areola, mientras estoy mirándote y esperando a que termines, además sabré que te estás moviendo ya que mi pezón está muy sensible- dijo Twilight.

-Pero tu areola es enorme, es como dar la vuelta alrededor del castillo de Canterlot- dijo Spike.

-Si no te gusta esa idea entonces podría afeitar mis vellos púbicos, últimamente están creciendo mucho- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Spike no le gusto la segunda opción, así que se vio obligado a dar vueltas por su areola.

-Tú ganas, Twi- dijo Spike y comenzó a caminar rapido por el borde de la areola.

Twilight gemía de placer al sentir los pequeños pies de Spike pisando su sensible areola.

Después de unos 30 minutos Spike termino con su tarea y se desplomo del cansancio.

Una vez que Twilight se tranquilizo y alzo su mirada por sobre su pezón para ver a Spike.

-Sabes Spike finalmente encontré un buen uso para tu diminuto tamaño y he decidido que te voy a dejar de ese tamaño por un largo tiempo, además podrías usar mi enorme pezón como tu nueva casa- dijo Twilight sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡¿Queeeee?!- grito atónito Spike.

-Jejeje, es broma Spike- dijo Twilight riéndose de la reacción de Spike.

-Bueno, te perdono por haber tenido un poco de diversión sexual en mi cuerpo virginal, pero te advierto si te vuelves a encoger y te da por explorar mi cuerpo sin mi permiso ten por seguro que te voy a introducir en lo más profundo de mi vagina, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Twilight lanzando una mirada amenazante por sobre su pezón.

-Sí, no te preocupes- dijo Spike cruzando los dedos en su espalda.

-Bien, en ese caso sujétate de uno de los relieves de mi pezón para que no te caigas cuando me mueva- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa a Spike.

Twilight no tenía ningún problema en que Spike se introdujera aun mas en sus pezón, todo lo contrario ella deseaba tenerlo más cerca suyo, ya que, aquello le parecía divertido y excitante.

Después de encontrar una protuberancia lo suficientemente grande en el pezón de Twilight, Spike se agarró firmemente de aquello para estar listo cuando ella se movería y así evitaba que diminuto cuerpo se cayera de los colosales pechos de Twilight.

Twilight dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando palpo sus hinchados pezones y logró mantenerse lo suficientemente calmada para levantase de la cama y sacarse la bata de baño.

Todo lo que rodeaba a Spike se movía violentamente, él se sienta curiosamente insignificante ante el hecho que al más leve descuido terminaría cayendo kilómetros de altura hasta el piso.

Twilight camino por su habitación buscando su ropa interior.

-Bien Spike sujétate fuerte, por que todo se podrá de cabeza- dijo Twilight cariñosamente y enseguida se inclinó hacia adelante para poder tomar sus bragas que estaba en el piso, esto provoco que sus pechos colgaran contra la gravedad.

-Oh mierda- dijo Spike y todo su mundo se volvió literalmente al revés, ya que estaba colgando de su vida por uno de los poros elástico del pezón de Twilight.

Una vez que Twilight logro tomar sus bragas y consiguió ponérselas ella regreso a su postura inicial para que Spike pudiera descansar

Cuando Spike logro estabilizarse en la superficie del pezón miro hacia arriba y vio la titánica cara de Twilight sonriéndole, parecía que ella estaba muy entretenida con aquella situación.

No paso más de un minuto hasta que Twilight encontró su sostén, ella lo sostuvo ante sus pechos y luego con su mano levanto un poco su seno derecho para mira al diminuto dragón que estaba parado en su pezón.

-Spike, dime que se siente estar…buen es mi pezón- dijo Twilight muy sonrojada.

-Bueno, no podría negarme a decir que es muy excitante y increíble estar aquí, Twi- dijo Spike algo incomodo.

-Bueno, en ese caso puedes hacer lo que quieras a mis pechos, no me importa, de hecho yo te aliento a disfrutar la comodidad de mi teta y además podrás pasar buen rato allí- dijo Twilight mientras se colocaba el sostén.

La brecha entre sus pechos y el sostén comenzó a cerrarse, mientras que una sombra se cernía sobre Spike.

-Espera, me vas a dejar en cerrado aquí- dijo Spike algo confundido.

Ella se detuvo, su ojo colosal era visible entre el sujetador y el pecho.

-Bueno en primera tú fuiste el que recorrió todo mi cuerpo para tener sexo con mi pezón, en segunda debo mantenerte a salvo hasta mañana… y bueno dime en que mejor lugar podrías estar seguro, calientito y cómodo- dijo Twilight y se rio cuando Spike comenzó a quejarse.

\- Buenas noches mi querido y diminuto Spike- dijo Twilight con dulzura.

Con eso Twilight se despidió y con un clic cerro el sostén, dejando al microscópico Spike sumergió en la oscuridad y el calor del pecho de Twilight.

FIN


End file.
